One common way to display data is in the form of trees or graphs. For large databases, it becomes difficult to display all of the data in a single screen. In addition, due to the clutter of data in the graph, it may be difficult for a user to interact with the data in a meaningful way. One approach to displaying a significant quantity of data in graph form is to present only a subset of the data, such as, for example, the results to a user query. However, with large databases, even subsets of data can be large enough to become difficult to display.